


Dirty Cop

by hardcore_uwu



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Captain Don, Criminal Gyrus, Criminal Sylvia, Criminal Tori, Detective Kodya, Gay, Gay Sex, Gyrus is just horny lol, M/M, Nurse Nephthys, Porn With Plot, SWAT Captain Ragan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcore_uwu/pseuds/hardcore_uwu
Summary: Kodya is a very successful detective for the Los Angeles Police Department, having won numerous awards for his work. But when he is assigned the most infamous case in his department, he begins to lose himself. The only DNA for the case was a single strand of green hair, which still didn't bring forth a name. Kodya had vowed to bring this criminal to justice. But little did he know, he might be getting into more than he had signed up for.
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. The Greenette Case

“Good morning Detective.” 

Kodya smiled at the receptionist, letting it fall as soon as he was out of sight. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

God, it was too early for that girl.

He took a big drink of his coffee as he sat down at his desk. He tried his best not to knock over the mass of papers and evidence packed into plastic baggies. 

Kodya groaned loudly and lay his head on his desk. 

How the fuck was he supposed to solve this case?

The case he was referring to was the infamous greenette case. It was a long series of crimes ranging from petty thefts to suspected assassinations. It was named the greenette case due to the fact that in the most recent case they found a single green hair at the crime scene. However, the victim was a middle-aged blonde man and the DNA didn’t match anything in their database.

“Dude, you look like shit.”

Kodya begrudgingly lifted his head up to see Swat Captain Ragan Turgard standing beside his desk. Her blonde hair spiked around her head like lightning, and her lips pulled back into an annoying smirk.

“Not up for the case?” she said, gesturing to Kodya’s face.

“Back off Ragan,” he said, clearly agitated. “Don gave me this case for a reason.”

Ragan scoffed. “Well good luck. You have barely anything to work with.”

Ragan wasn’t wrong. The greenette case had tons of crimes, but little to no leads, no proper suspects, and no witnesses. Whoever was doing this was good at covering up their tracks. 

Ragan took one last glance at Kodya before sauntering back to her own desk. 

Kodya took another swig of his coffee, the familiar bitter taste coating his tastebuds. Kodya couldn’t remember the last time he drank something other than coffee, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had properly slept. He constantly felt the need to validate himself, even though he had already won numerous awards for his work. The feeling that he could always do better always loomed in the back of his mind like a parasite, slowly eating away at his confidence until he questioned each and every move he made.

Kodya sighed, picked up the file and began to read. He had read that damn thing a hundred times, nonetheless he scanned the countless amounts of paperwork again. 

Might as well make it a hundred and one.

Now Kodya knew that there was no way one person could have done all of this, they would have to be a genius and a damn good shot, judging on how some of the assassinations seemed to be made from hundreds of feet away. Judging by Kodya’s co-workers, you were either one or the other. 

Kodya didn’t know how long he had been staring at the file, but by the time he got a third of the way through his coffee was cold. 

“Damn it,” Kodya whispered to himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose and grimaced at his piercing headache. 

“Good morning Kody.”

Kodya looked up to see Nephthys, the only person he could really tolerate this early in the morning. They had met back when he was newer to the field and he had taken a pretty bad beating, she was the nurse who had patched him up. He always remembered her berating him for not being careful enough.

“Hey,” he directed his eyes back to his file. 

“Kody when was the last time you slept?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s for me and me only to know.” 

Kodya could feel Nephthys examining his face further. However, he knew what she was seeing, he had stared at himself that very morning. 

He did looked like shit.

His chiseled jawline was dotted with stubble from a lack of shaving, the skin feeling rough and prickly. His once-bright cobalt eyes looked tired and dead, the blue of his iris almost as blue as the bags underneath them. 

Nephthys sighed. “Kody, you can’t keep doing this to yourself. You’re torturing yourself.”

“Neph, I’m a grown-ass man.” he glanced up at his friend just in time to see her roll her eyes. He ignored it and went on with his usual spiel. “I can-”

“Take care of yourself?” Neph cut him off. “You know what’s good for you? Kody you always say that.” 

“That’s because it’s the truth.”

“Look at yourself!” Neph said a little louder than usual. Kodya put his head down as he was chastised like a child by his best friend. “You look practically dead. You’re not sleeping and you practically live off of that damn coffee, this isn’t healthy Kody. You need rest, and tonight I’m coming over to make sure you go to sleep.”

“Neph no that’s not necessary,” he replied quickly. “Thank you for the sentiment but it really isn’t necessary, you don’t have to.”

“Well, it’s not like you have a girlfriend or something to do it for you.”

Nephthys had him backed into a corner. None of Kodya’s romantic relationships lasted long. He never failed to find a reason to justify breaking up with them, even if it was something as small as the way she did her nails. He didn’t get the hype of relationships or sex, and he was fine with that. He was fine being alone. But he had never wanted a girlfriend more than that very moment.

“So I’ll see you tonight,” Nephthys smiled and strolled triumphantly to the health department. 

Kodya sighed. He took another sip of his coffee and grimaced. The fact that it was cold had slipped his mind during the interaction with the nurse. 


	2. An Unwanted Visitor

“Hey Kody,” Nephthys said a little too happily.

Kodya groaned and rubbed his temple, a familiar piercing pain filled his head. 

“Hey,” Kodya said. He did little to hide the hint of annoyance in his voice.

He didn’t know if Nephthys didn’t hear it or chose not to hear it. 

Nephthys walked into Kodya’s apartment.

“Sure, you can come in,” Kodya shut the door and turned to the invader. “Dinner will be ready in a few minutes if you’re hungry.”

Nephthys’ eyes lit up at the mention of Kodya’s cooking.

“Oh yes please.”

Kodya happened to be a talented chef, but Nephthys was the only one he actually cooked for. 

“I don’t understand why you don’t cook for your dates,” Nephthys said as she grabbed plates down from the cabinet to set the table. “You could win over any girl with this cooking.”

Kodya chuckled. 

“When was the last time you went on a date Kody?” 

Kodya didn’t feel the need to lie to Nephthys. His ego wasn’t damaged just because he wasn’t getting laid, again he didn’t get the hype. “A while ago.”

“What was wrong with this one?” Nephthys asked, a sarcastic tone in her voice.

“She breathed weird.”

“What does that even mean?!” Nephthys exclaimed. 

Kodya could only shrug.

“Oh my gosh Kodya,” she put her hand on her hip and stared him down. “You’re being too picky.”  
Kodya smiled slightly. “What do you mean? I just have preferences.”

“Preferences on how somebody breathes? That’s absurd.”

The two spoke about Kodya’s tragic love life and terrible sleep schedule the entirety of dinner. Kodya felt deep down that he should care about these things more. He was fine being alone during the day. But when he lay awake at night, the insomnia breaking down the walls he worked so hard to maintain during the day and leaving him vulnerable, he couldn’t help but feel lonely in the spacious bed. 

He’ll probably just get a dog.

“Here you go Kody.”

Kodya turned to see Nephthys holding a bottle of sleeping pills. He grabbed the bottle, listening to the sound of the pills smacking against the sides of the bottle. 

“The lady at the pharmacy said this could knock out anyone,” she said as she slung the strap of her purse over her shoulder. “Now I will leave after you take them.”

Kodya nodded and popped two of the pills into his mouth. “Thanks Neph.” 

It didn’t seem like it, but he was grateful for everything Nephthys did for him that day.

“Anytime,” she opened the door. Sparing Kodya a small wave as she left.

Kodya locked the door behind her. The small click giving him a small sense of safety. He trudged through his nightly routine. His usual insomnia dissipating. He yawned as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his toned muscles that in the end were just another distraction, another excuse not to face the twisted thought that he would die alone. The thought never left him, as it left shadows over his heart. 

He didn’t want to think about how sucky his life was. He wanted to sleep, anything to stop these depressing thoughts. 

Kodya climbed into his bed, passing out before his head even hit the pillow.


	3. Blood and Blush

Kodya was flying through the halls of the police department. He had been using the new pills for a couple of weeks now. The bags under his eyes were gone, and when he looked in the mirror he didn’t hate what he saw. 

Nephthys was very happy with his improved sleep schedule. She’s been pushing for him to drink less coffee, but that was an addiction Kodya would have to face later. 

New evidence had come up in the greenette case. 

3 minutes ago Kodya had received a call from a man that was a big break in the case.

The man was frantic and spoke so quickly that Kodya could barely understand. But when told to slow down the man took a deep breath and said “My name is Dennis Wright. A-and somebody is trying to kill me.”

Kodya was confused why this man had chosen to call him, and not just speak to one of the dispatchers. “Sir, if this is just a suspicion I think you should contact one of our dispatchers instead-”

“No, you retard!”

Who the hell did this guy think he was?  
“I’m going to die if you don’t get your ass over here! He’s dangerous! That green-haired motherfucker is-”

Kodya heart rate skyrocketed. “W-wait green-haired?”

“Yes, green-haired! Are you fucking retarded?! Get off your fat donut eating ass and come save me! But come alone, no SWAT.”

Kodya was too excited about this new lead to realize how much of an asshole this guy was. He frantically grabbed a pen and paper to write down the man’s address, his coffee falling off the desk, the sound of broken glass silenced the others. He didn’t care though, he thanked the man and dropped the phone, sprinting down the hallway. 

“Kody what happened?” Nephthys said from up ahead. “Are you okay?”

Kodya simply waved at her, motioning that he was fine. He didn’t have time to talk. He got into his car, placing one of those temporary sirens on his car. He didn’t like using the police cars. 

What was the point of being undercover if you drove around in a cop car?

He flew down the highway. 

His mind was racing.

This seemed too good to be true. It all seemed too easy. 

He jumped out of the car and looked up at the enormous building Dennis had directed him to. It was a huge 5-star hotel, Dennis said he was staying in a suite on the 32nd floor.   
Kodya was just about to head in when he heard a loud thud and car alarms behind him, followed by ear-piercing screams and the thundering of panicked footsteps. He whipped his head around to see what he could only assume to be Dennis Wright. He landed smack on the hood of a car. Blood oozed from his corpse. His neck twisted at an impossible angle, and his limbs contorted beyond belief. Terror still eminent on his face. Kodya almost gagged when he realized that Dennis’ fingers were missing, cleanly severed from the rest of his hand. 

Whoever did this wanted to torture him.

“Блядь!” Kodya cursed. Their only lead was dead. 

Kodya looked through the sea of people, all of them panicking and running around like headless chickens. 

Somebody caught his eye. He seemed like a normal passerby, he ran away from the hotel down a darker street. But he had bright green hair.

Kodya’s legs moved before his mind caught up. He chased after the greenette. 

Was this who he was looking for? Was this him?

Slowly, the screams faded away. All he could hear was the sounds of rapid breathing and footsteps beating against the concrete. 

The figure rounded a corner, and Kodya knew that he was spotted because the figure ran even faster. 

“Stop!” he yelled.

As if he was going to listen?

The figure turned into an alleyway, Kodya following in close pursuit. It was a dead-end. The figure stood facing the brick wall, Kodya could only imagine the look on his face as he realized there was nowhere to go. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide.

“LAPD! Put your hands up!” Kodya yelled. He grabbed his gun from the holster, taking small slow steps towards the figure. 

To Kodya’s surprise, the figure listened. His hands raised above his head, the sleeves of his black hoodie falling down his arms. 

“Turn around.”

Kodya’s heart rate was through the roof. 

The figure slowly turned, hands still raised. 

Kodya was surprised by what he saw.

The figure’s green hair clumped together in star-shaped bangs, the green strands blowing slightly in the breeze. He was muscular and had tan skin. He looked at Kodya with deep lavender eyes that left an unfamiliar feeling in Kodya’s stomach. He was smaller by a few inches and he looked so young, definitely younger than Kodya by at least a few years. If you ignore the fact his yellow undershirt was completely drenched in blood he looked kind of

“Cute.” 

The figure looked surprised. 

Fuck did he say that out loud.

The figure’s shock wore off, and his lips curled into a cocky grin.

“Aww thank you.”

His voice was hypnotic. 

“W-wait,” Kodya lowered his gun slightly. “Are...are you mocking me?”

“Yes,” the figure crossed his arms and jutted out his hip slightly. The stupid grin still eminent on his face. 

That unfamiliar feeling grew even more noticeable. Kodya pushed it down with a gulp. 

“Ok kid you’re under arrest-”

“Kid? Who the hell are you calling kid? We’re practically the same age numb nut!”

“Keyword practically,” Kodya reached for his handcuffs.

The kid hummed. “Handcuff kink huh?”

Kodya’s face went bright red.

“Wait what? No! I’m a fucking detective! I’m arresting your stupid ass!”

Kodya watched the greenette turn around with a scoff. 

“This ass~?” the greenette bent over slightly. Teasing him,  _ mocking _ him.

He did have a nice ass though.

Kodya smacked the side of his head, hoping the push that thought out of it.

The greenette scoffed. “You’re bad at this.”

Kodya wanted so badly to knock that cocky grin off his face.

“Whatever, just shut up and get on your knees!” Kodya blurted, massaging his temples.

“Woah, buddy!” Gyrus put his hands above his head again. Fake shock plastered across his features. “I don’t know you  _ that _ well.”

A feeling of warmth coated Kodya’s cheeks, moving so quickly it threatened to swallow him whole. 

“T-that’s not what I meant!” he stammered. “I’m placing you under arrest.”

The greenette brushed this fact off. “There’s no way you’re a cop.”

“I’m technically a detective,” Kodya didn’t know why it was important to correct him. “And why couldn’t I be?”

“You’re too good looking.” 

The warmth on Kodya’s cheeks grew hotter. The feeling in his stomach felt as if it were trying to climb up his throat. He coughed into his hand and stepped closer and closer to the greenette.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but just please don’t make this harder than it has to be,” he locked the handcuffs against the greenette’s wrists and holstered his gun.

“I know one thing that’s harder than it needs to be,” the greenette said as he placed his open palm against Kodya’s groin. 

Kodya yelped and took a quick step back. He was tripping over both his words and his feet. 

The greenette chuckled at Kodya’s embarrassment.

The sound only amplified the feeling in Kodya’s stomach. He took a deep breath and attempted to hide his red face.

“J-just follow me.”

Kodya commandeered the nearest car and opened the back door.

“Can I sit in the front?”

Kodya was done with this man, and plus he needed to keep an eye on this horndog.

“Sure whatever,” he opened the passenger seat door, doing his best to avoid his lavender gaze.

“Wow what a gentlemen,” the greenette joked as he climbed in. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Not a Bribe

“What’s your name?” Kodya asked the greenette after a few minutes of silence. 

“Kodya.”

Kodya’s mind went blank.

“I-is that really your name?” he stammered.

“No. It’s yours,” the greenette replied calmly. “You’re not the only one who’s done some research.”

How the hell did he know that? The department hadn’t told the public about the greenette case. They just found a way to rule off each crime as being totally separate from the others. Did they have a rat? 

“H-how do you know that?” he asked, nervously.

The greenette shifted in his seat beside him. 

Kodya watched as he pulled something out of his back pocket. A wallet.  _ Kodya’s _ wallet.

“How the-?” Kodya began.

The greenette cut him off. “Took it out of your pocket when you opened the door. Been doing it since I was young. Your license expires soon by the way.”   
Kodya snatched his wallet back.

“Okay, so you know my name,” he focused his attention back on the road. “What’s yours?”

“No.”

“No?” Kodya was getting irritated. “What do you mean no? It’s only fair.”

“Life isn’t fair Karevic.”

“It’s Detective to you,” Kodya said, a little colder than he wanted.

“Whatever  _ Karevic _ ,” the greenette stared absentmindedly out the window. The corners of his lips twisted into a small grin. 

Kodya scoffed and rolled his eyes. He cursed himself for having left his phone at work. 

“God, you’re annoying.” 

The greenette let out a small huff of laughter. “I know, I’m a little bitch some times.”

Kodya laughed. 

The green-haired male looked Kodya up and down. Kodya could feel the warmth returning to his face, it wasn’t as prominent though. 

“W-what? What is it?” he asked, nervously.

“Nothing,” he propped his elbows on his thighs, resting his chin on his hands. “Just trying to figure out how the fuck you’re still single.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Gyrus laughed. “I probably shouldn’t stroke your ego but have you  _ seen _ yourself recently?”

Kodya willed the warmth to go away, and he attempted to stifle the feeling in his stomach. 

“I was never that into girls. Relationships, sex, never quite understood the hype.” 

Why was he telling him this?

“Ever tried a guy?”

A guy? Kodya had grown up with a hyper-religious family in the most conservative little town of all time. He was never given that option.

“Nope, never,” Kodya replied stiffly. 

“Do you want to?” 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the greenette staring at him intently. 

“Because if you do,” the green-haired male continued. “I could make some arrangements. I know tons of guys who would jump you if given the chance.” 

Kodya couldn’t contain his curiosity. “Really? Who?”

“Me.”

The lack of hesitation or nervousness sent a tingling reaction down to Kodya’s groin. 

“W-what?” Kodya tried his best to mask his internal panic. He wasn’t sure if it was quite effective. 

“Again have you  _ seen _ yourself recently?” the greenette said. He looked Kodya up and down once more, biting his lip.

Kodya didn’t know what to think. He just got hit on by a man, a criminal too. 

“You know bribing an officer is a crime, right?” he focused his eyes on the road ahead of him, it took every ounce of self-control in his body not to look at the greenette.

“Bribe? Who the hell do you think I am?” he leaned in close. 

Kodya shivered when he felt the greenette’s hot breath against his neck. 

What was this feeling?

Kodya’s heart pounded, and he felt strangely excited. 

“This isn’t a bribe,” the green-haired male whispered. 

Kodya let out a small involuntary groan. 

The greenette smiled mischievously, grinding his palm against Kodya’s groin. 

Kodya’s gasped. Biting his lip so strongly that he almost broke the skin. 

The greenette’s purple gaze met Kodya’s. He stared deeply into Kodya’s wild eyes. Then without warning, Kodya sat up and pressed his lip’s against his. 


	5. Dirty Cop (NSFW)

Kodya’s heart raced with excitement as he fumbled his keys. Eventually, he figured it out and opened the door, the greenette throwing his arms around Kodya’s neck. 

They kissed with such fervor that both of them were panting by the time they finally stumbled down the hallway and to Kodya’s room. Not gracefully, however, broken glass littered the floor of the hallway. 

Kodya never liked that vase much anyway, and even if he had he didn’t care.

Kissing the greenette was different from any of the kissing Kodya had done before. It felt wet and demanding and right. It felt more right than kissing any girl. 

Kodya groaned as the smaller male ran his hands across the expanse of Kodya’s back. He wanted more, _needed_ more. Kodya slid his tongue into the greenette’s mouth, exploring every cranny of his mouth as he slid his hands down to the greenette’s slim waist. 

The smaller man moaned, Kodya could feel the tent in his pants grow larger as that beautiful, arousing sound filled his ears.

“Take off your clothes.” 

Kodya didn’t hesitate. He pulled off his pants faster than he had ever done anything before, he practically tripped over himself as he pulled his shirt off over his head. 

“Damn you’re excited about this,” the greenette said.

Kodya blushed but he didn’t look away. He couldn’t look away as the green-haired male removed his clothes. He had a similar muscular frame to Kodya, just smaller. The greenette’s boxer briefs clung to his body, revealing his large thighs and an amazing ass.

“Damn that’s a nice ass,” Kodya said. His previous embarrassment fading away, only to be replaced with excitement for what was to come. 

The greenette smirked. He gently pulled Kodya over to the bed, pulling him on top of him and kissing him passionately. Kodya groaned as the greenette bit Kodya’s lip. Eventually, the greenette moved down to Kodya's neck, biting and sucking.

Kodya pinned the smaller man’s arms above his head, eagerly returning the favor.

The green-haired man moaned breathlessly as Kodya continued to attack his neck. He groaned. “Oh god just fuck me already.”

Kodya nodded, sliding off his underwear. He blushed as he heard the greenette’s hum of approval, lavender eyes below Kodya’s waist. Kodya placed his hands on the waistband of the greenette’s underwear, he looked up as though he was asking for permission with his eyes.

The greenette nodded rapidly, an excited look in his eye.

Kodya pulled down the greenette’s underwear. He placed the greenette’s legs on his shoulders and kissed him. 

He tasted like….strawberries?  
Kodya couldn’t wait anymore. He slowly inserted his cock into the greenette’s entrance. He groaned loudly, not being able to hold it in anymore.

The greenette cried out. “Come on you can go deeper than that.”

Kodya obeyed, burying his cock deeper inside the smaller man. The sensation felt strange, but not unwelcome. “Can I-?”

“Yes.”

Kodya pulled out to the tip of his cock, before snapping his hips forward, nestling himself back inside. 

The greenette moaned slightly. The response only amplified Kodya’s urge for more. 

Kodya continued. An unfamiliar feeling of pleasure pooled in his stomach, a reward that got closer with every thrust.

The greenette grasped the bedsheets, his knuckles turning white. 

“Fuck~! Kodya~”

“You like that?” Kodya teased. The tables had turned.

The greenette shut his eyes tightly as Kodya persisted, he nodded desperately.

Kodya pulled out and flipped the greenette onto his stomach, both of them panting heavily. 

The greenette eagerly grinded his ass back against Kodya, hoping to get him back into motion.

“Beg me for it,” Kodya teased the greenette. He wanted to hear how badly he wanted it. 

The green-haired man obeyed without hesitation, simply wanting the pleasure to return. 

Kodya bit his shoulders and neck, listening to the groans of the male as he writhed underneath him. Kodya using energy he didn’t know he had to thrust deeper into the greenette. That pit of pleasure in his stomach, that reward, threatened to consume him. 

Without warning the greenette moaned loudly as Kodya hit a spot that must have felt really good for the green-haired man.

“Fuck~!” he moaned. “Right there! Keep going! Please~”

Kodya loved that response. He focused on hitting that spot again, receiving more and more pleasurable responses each time he hit it. Kodya leaned over the greenette, his sweaty chest felt warm against the greenette’s back. 

The sounds of slapping skin and breathless gasps and moans of the greenette filled the room. 

Kodya’s hips grew erratic, as he grew closer and closer to that reward. 

“A-are you close?” the greenette asked between curses. 

“I think so,” Kodya moaned. 

“Then go harder~”

Kodya thrust harder and deeper inside the greenette. He began to stroke the greenette’s own erect cock, enjoying the sounds of pleasure escaping from the greenette’s mouth.

Suddenly the greenette cried out and a rush of hot liquid filled Kodya’s hand. The moans of the greenette was enough to push Kodya over the edge.

Kodya’s orgasm was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He moaned as he was filled with a feeling of pure bliss. The pleasure filled every inch of Kodya’s body. 

The greenette’s walls convulsed around Kodya’s cock. He moaned loudly as he felt hot liquid shoot through him. 

Kodya fucked the last of his orgasm into the green-haired male. His hips stuttered to a stop as a feeling of sweet relaxation filled the brunette, the greenette going limp in his arms.

They both practically collapsed into the bedsheets, panting loudly. 

Kodya shivered. 

It was too cold. Why was it so cold?

Kodya opened his eyes, taking a moment to adjust to the darkness around him. He sat up with a groan, rubbing his eyes. 

There was no one next to him in the bed. Was it a dream?

“Oh, you’re awake.”

Kodya whipped his head up. His cobalt eyes meeting a familiar lavender gaze that didn’t fail to send a shiver down his spine.

“I was trying not to wake you,” the greenette whispered.

His voice sounded so soothing. But where was he going?

“Where are you going?”

The greenette looked down. “Sorry, but I have people who are counting on me. I had to take the opportunity.”

“Wait at least let me make you breakfast,” Kodya hoped what Nephthys had said about his cooking was true.

The greenette let out a small huff of laughter. “I would but I’ve already been gone too long.” 

“Will I see you again?” Kodya blurted out as the greenette pulled on his pants.

He looked at Kodya, slightly confused. He shrugged. “I don’t know Karevic.” 

Kodya didn’t want him to go. The sex they had last night was beautiful, it felt so good, so right.

The greenette pulled on his hoodie. “Goodbye Kodya.”

“W-wait! What’s your name?” Kodya reached for the greenette. He desperately wanted to know more about this green-haired man.

The greenette stopped. He turned his head around to face Kodya, and with a small smile he said “Gyrus.”

That unique name was fit for the greenette.

The man Kodya now knew as Gyrus gave him a playful salute before he climbed out of the window. Winking at Kodya before his green head of hair disappeared out of frame.

Kodya felt partially empty after Gyrus left. He didn’t go after him. He ran a hand through his hair as he lay back down. He clutched a pillow close to his chest.

“Gyrus,” Kodya whispered, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.


	6. Fuck

“Good morning Detective,” the receptionist said with a smile.

“Good morning,” Kodya was practically skipping down the hall. He couldn’t contain his happiness. 

“Kodya!”

Kodya froze. He turned around to see Ragan storming towards him.

Of fuck.

“What the hell?! You disappeared and now there’s a fucking dead man! Witnesses said they saw you there, what were you doing and why didn’t you do anything about that body?!”

“I was chasing the killer. Dennis Wright called me saying he thought a green-haired person was trying to kill him. But I left my phone and was tired as shit afterward.” 

Ragan’s face lit up with interest. “Did you catch them?”

Kodya hesitated. 

If he told Ragan then Gyrus would go to jail. Maybe Gyrus had a reason for doing it, he said people were counting on him.

“N-no.”

“What do you mean no? How did they get away? You have a fucking gun!”

There was a gasp from behind Ragan. 

“Oh my gosh, Kody!” Nephthys ran up and examined Kodya’s neck. “Who bit you?”

Kodya had attempted to cover up most of the marks with some makeup he had bought from the pharmacy, but he must have missed one. 

“What did that motherfucker bite you?” Ragan asked.

Kodya liked that answer.

“Yeah he bit me and I got surprised,” Kodya said. 

Nephthys began to pull him towards the infirmary. “Here let me patch you up.”

“No!” Kodya yelled. Probably too loud because people glanced at the two of them. “I’ll do it. I’m trying to be more independent. Who would date a guy that can’t even fix something as small as this, am I right?”

Kodya knew exactly what to say to get Nephthys off his back. 

“Oh, Kody are you getting into the dating scene?” Nephthys asked excitedly. 

Kodya shrugged with a fake smile on his face. He tried to act embarrassed. It must have worked because Nephthys handed him some supplies to fix his bite mark and sent him on his way. 

Kodya sat at his desk. His mind plagued by thoughts of the greenette. Kodya was severely conflicted. He wanted to see Gyrus again, but if anyone found out he could be arrested. Or if Gyrus got caught then would he drag him down with him? But that night was one of the best things Kodya had ever experienced. 

Should he tell Ragan his name? What if Gyrus had a good reason for the crimes?

Kodya spent several days studying the victims of the greenette case, trying to form some kind of connection, but to no avail. Kodya couldn’t help but feel that maybe Gyrus had just slept with him in hopes he could escape. 

He couldn’t believe he had fallen for it.

Yet Kodya still kept his window open each night.

Just in case.

The bed felt even larger and lonelier now. He’s had dreams about Gyrus, he always enjoyed them until he would wake up to see that all too familiar tent in his sweatpants. 

Kodya was snapped out of his daze by a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey Kody,” Nephthys said happily. “Any news on the whole dating thing?” 

Kodya shook his head. 

He needed to come up with something quick. He had implied that he would be getting back into the dating thing, yet he hadn’t made any effort to convince Nephthys he wasn’t lying. 

“Oh, actually I have a date tonight.” 

Why did he say that?

“Oh my gosh good for you Kody,” Nephthys smiled widely.

Well, that worked.

“Now remember not to do your whole picky preference thing,” Nephthys said. “And you better tell me about it later.” 

“Oh I will,” Kodya put on a fake smile.

It seemed to be enough for Nephthys. The nurse walked away, taking all of Kodya’s confidence with her.

Kodya chastised himself for creating such a complex lie. Now he had to come up with a fake girl and the date they went on. Kodya didn’t want to come out yet, he was scared it would somehow get back to his parents. He went back to his research on the victims.

On the drive home, Kodya had tried to focus on this fictional date he had to write. But during the entire ride all he had accomplished was her name and where they went, but knowing Nephthys that wouldn’t be enough, he would need specific dialogue.

Kodya groaned and slapped his face with his hands.

He needed a shower.

Kodya turned on the water, steam beginning to fill the bathroom. Just after he removed his shirt he heard on knock on the door. Kodya sighed and trudged over the front door. He opened the door but there was nobody there. 

Probably just some stupid teens.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

He wasn’t up for this today.

He climbed into the shower. Steam already fogging up the mirror. The warmth of the water reminded Kodya of the warmth he felt that night. Kodya sighed. 

At least he had the memories.

Kodya’s cock twitched as he had allowed himself to begin to relive that night. Kodya snapped out of his haze, he looked down and groaned.

“Fuck.”


	7. Selfish (NSFW)

Kodya smacked the side of his head.

Why did he let him relive it? Was he stupid?

Kodya jumped when he heard a knock from the door. The  _ bathroom _ door. 

His mind began to race with theories of who it could be. His heart pounded, not from fear, but from excitement.

Was it Gyrus?

He cleared his throat. “Who is it?”

“Who do you want it to be?” the seemingly male voice spoke with an obviously fake British accent. 

His heartrate picked up. 

Could this really be him?

Another knock came from the door, pushing him for an answer.

Kodya shut his eyes tightly, silently praying it was the greenette. 

“Gyrus?” he asked.

There was a moment of silence. It was probably only a minute or two, but it felt like an eternity as Kodya stood anxiously waiting for a response. 

He heard a small thud, followed by the click of the door opening. 

“You left your window open for me.”

Kodya peeked his head out from behind the shower curtain, clearly excited.

“Hey Karevic,” Gyrus leaned against the doorframe. “Did you miss me?” 

Kodya awkwardly rubbed the nape of his neck. “I-I uh-”

“Room in there for one more?” 

Kodya couldn’t hold back his smile. “There’s always room for you Gyrus.”

The warm water only made the moment more electrifying, as Kodya ran his hands down the sides of Gyrus’ slick thighs. 

Nothing felt even half as good as kissing Gyrus did. Nothing else gave Kodya that feeling of pleasure in the pit of his stomach. 

Kodya pressed Gyrus against the cool tile of the shower, his tongue diving into his mouth. The greenette still had that tang of strawberry to his lips which Kodya had come to adore. 

Gyrus eagerly kissed Kodya back with the same amount of passion. Low, short moans escaping from the back of his throat.

Kodya felt an overwhelming sense of relief. The way Gyrus kissed him, touched him, gave him the answer to the question that had been burning in the back of his mind.

Gyrus only let Kodya touch him like this. 

Gyrus broke the kiss, much to Kodya’s dismay. That familiar mischievous smile sent shivers down Kodya’s spine.

Kodya found himself pinned up against the walls of the shower. His heart hammered in his chest. 

Gyrus dropped down until he was level with Kodya’s erect cock. He began to stroke it, slowly at first but picking up the pace upon seeing Kodya’s blissful expression. 

Kodya made a low noise in the back of his throat.

Gyrus swirled his tongue around the head of Kodya’s cock.

“Gyrus~,” the brunette panted. “Please~”

Gyrus didn’t hesitate. He opened his mouth to suck on the tip of Kodya’s cock. 

Kodya groaned loudly. He pushed the greenette’s head down farther on his cock, breathless moans escaping from his lips. 

Gyrus opened the back of his throat to deepthroat Kodya’s length. The need to pleasure Kodya took over. He went faster, going deeper. 

Without warning, Kodya let out a loud moan and warm cum spirted down Gyrus’ throat. Kodya relished that feeling of pure bliss, savoring every moment of it. When he came out of his high, that feeling of relaxation seeping though him, he looked down to his green-haired lover.

Cum dripped from the corners of Gyrus’ mouth.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Kodya apologized quickly between pants.

Gyrus looked up at the brunette, smiled, and swallowed 

This time when Kodya awoke the next morning Gyrus was already gone. 

He sat up in bed. 

Was he being selfish? He got what he wanted but now he just wanted more.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He glanced around the room, spotting a small parcel on his desk. He swung his legs over the side of the bed excitedly.

Was it from Gyrus?

He grabbed the parcel, ripping off the paper and eagerly opening the box.

Nestled inside the box was a shiny black phone. 

What? Kodya already had a phone.

He picked up the phone, powering it on. He spotted a yellow post-it note at the bottom. 

_ Keep in touch. _

Realization his Kodya like a freight train. He quickly opened the phone and went straight to the contacts. There was only one, it’s number was hidden, but Kodya only cared about the name. 

“Gyrus,” Kodya whispered as he read the contact name aloud. 

Emotions clouded Kodya’s mind as he pressed a small, gentle kiss against the phone. 

Maybe he wasn't the only one acting a little selfish.


	8. A Deal

Kodya wanted to message Gyrus right away. But would that make him seem desperate? It wouldn’t hurt to maybe get some advice about what to say from Nephthys. 

“Hey, Kody. How was your date?” 

Right on time.

“We ended up just going back to my apartment,” Kodya said nonchalantly 

Nephthys gasped. “Oh my god, Kody. I never took you for the one-night stand type.”

“Actually I need your advice on what to text them,” Kodya rubbed the nape of his neck. “I don’t want to mess it up.”

_ Last night was amazing. _

Kodya hoped this was good. He could imagine Gyrus reading the message, a smug smiling spreading across his face. When the three little dots showed up, indicating that Gyrus was responding, Kodya felt as though he would pass out. 

_ We don’t have to stop there. _

Kodya couldn’t help but smile. 

_ How about we make a deal? _ Gyrus messaged. 

A deal? What kind of deal?

Kodya expressed his curiosity, waiting for those three little dots to show up. 

_ I come over every once in a while, and we’ll do whatever you want. _

Gyrus must have known that Kodya was hooked. He wouldn’t send that to a cop who wasn’t.

_ Like friends with benefits.  _

Kodya could get on board with this idea. 

_ I like that idea, but what do you get out of this deal? _ Kodya questioned. 

_ You.  _ Gyrus replied quickly.

Kodya could imagine that familiar mischievous smile. The thought of that smile sent his heart on a roller coaster, so he agreed. Kodya had never felt this way about anyone before. Of course his first just had to be a criminal. 

_ When will you come over? _ Kodya typed.

There was a small moment before the dots showed up where Kodya was almost sweating, he was so nervous. 

_ Sorry Karevic, but you’re still a cop. _

This hurt Kodya but he didn’t entirely disagree with it, he would have done the same thing if he were Gyrus. 

_ Besides, then it’ll be a surprise. And I can guarantee you won’t cheat on me with some cute robbery victim. _

Kodya sat at his desk, happily spinning around in his rolling chair. 

He turned to his computer, his smile faded.

He could look him up. Get to know more about him.

Kodya bit his lip.

Was it wrong of him to do that? No, it shouldn’t be, he just wanted to get to know more about Gyrus. 

Kodya quickly opened the program before he could change his mind. A few minutes later he found him. 

He smiled as he stared at those mysterious lavender eyes. He continued to read.

Kodya learned the basic facts about the greenette. His last name, birthday, parents, and more. These facts didn’t seem like much to others, but with Gyrus, Kodya eagerly learned even the smallest facts. 

Kodya had never been more glad his desk was farther away from the hustle of the rest of the department. 

He could still read more right? There were more records. 

Kodya was eventually able to convince himself that it was acceptable.

Why would Gyrus had given him his name otherwise? Maybe he wanted Kodya too look him up. Gyrus was smart enough to know Kodya could look him up on his work computer.

Kodya double-clicked on the next file.

He choked on his coffee. 

It was a death certificate.


	9. A Ghost?

Kodya’s mind was racing.

Did he just have sex with a ghost?

No that was stupid, obviously this certificate was wrong. Obviously Gyrus is indeed still alive. 

Unless he lied to him. But the photo looked exactly like Gyrus, and the file said this man didn’t have any siblings. 

So it definitely was Gyrus.

It all made sense now.

It made sense why they couldn’t catch this guy back in the beginning.

He was never a suspect because he wasn’t even supposed to be breathing according to this damn record.

Kodya swallowed. His curiosity got the better of him.

Time of death was over a year ago. About 2 months before the first suspected crime in the greenette case. 

There was no autopsy.

Wait what was Kodya thinking. Of course there wasn’t an autopsy, he wasn’t dead.

Cause of death: suicide.

Gyrus had never expressed any suicidal tendencies before, but then again they were just sex friends. 

It still didn’t make any sense though. They obviously never found a body, so why did they make the certificate? Kodya thought they weren’t allowed to assume people were dead unless they found a body. 

Kodya couldn’t even ask Don about it, what would be Kodya’s evidence that there was no body. 

Kodya groaned. He couldn’t just go up to Don and say ‘Hey this certificate is wrong. How do I know? Oh, I fucked him last night and he was most definitely alive. Oh, and bonus, he is the greenette killer.’ 

He sighed, looking back into the lavender eyes on his computer screen. He couldn’t even ask Gyrus about it.

What if he got mad Kodya looked him up?

Kodya couldn’t bear the thought of losing Gyrus. 

But he couldn’t just drop the whole death certificate thing. 

He had to investigate.

He copied the address of the cemetery he was supposedly buried in onto a post-it note and left the department without another word to anyone. 


	10. An Answer

Kodya sat on the grass, his pants absorbing the dampness of the plant beneath him.

This couldn’t be real.

He was there, he was at Gyrus’ grave. 

He sighed as he ran his hand over the slick granite. He traced over the letters on the headstone. 

It still didn’t make any sense. 

Kodya looked up at the sky, the sun setting down below the horizon. 

It’s almost nighttime, then Kodya could get some answers. 

Kodya wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead. His arms growing weaker as he plunged the shovel deeper into the earth. 

“Come on,” he whispered small words of encouragement to himself. 

He was just about to give up when his shovel struck wood. With a final burst of energy Kodya uncovered the top half of the casket.

Kodya swallow down a lump in his throat. 

Should he really do this? It would be so bad if there actually was a body in there.

Kodya smacked the side of his face.

Of course, there wasn’t a body in the casket. 

Kodya quickly leaned down and pried open the casket before he could rethink it. 

Dirt spilled into the casket, coating the white lining in brown. 

Kodya sighed, relieved.

There was no body.

The casket was empty. 

He piled the dirt back into the hole and packed it smooth. He placed a bouquet of flowers on the grave before swiftly leaving the graveyard. 

Kodya debated whether or not to ask Gyrus about it. 

What was he supposed to say? Would Gyrus even tell him about it?

Kodya held the shiny black phone in his hand. This phone was now the most important possession he had in his life. 

Kodya sighed, letting his chin fall to his chest. 

What was he going to do?

Kodya felt the vibration of the phone. He eagerly looked up to see a new message from Gyrus.

Just reading his name brought a smile to Kodya’s face.

Kodya opened the message. 

_ Pics? _

Kodya rolled his eyes. But still couldn’t stop smiling. 

Maybe he could put this situation off for later. 


	11. Some Fluff

It was a chilly night. The stars scattered across the sky, the bright city lights obscuring most of them. The soft whoosh of cars passing down below Kodya’s 5th story apartment window. 

Kodya gently caressed Gyrus’ head, rubbing soothing circles against his temple as he slept. He jumped when he heard a car horn outside.

Gyrus began to stir slightly.

“No, it’s okay. Go back to sleep,” Kodya cooed. He cupped Gyrus’ cheek in his hand and gingerly kissed his forehead. “You’re okay, I’m here.”

Gyrus groaned slightly, settling back into the fabric of the bed.

Kodya smiled slightly. Their friendship- or whatever this was- had been going on for a full month by now. 

Kodya tried his best to act as though he were still devoted to solving this case. He always tried to make it seem like he was working when anyone important passed by his desk. 

Every once in awhile Gyrus would leave something at a crime scene for Kodya to find. Now, these things would not help at all in the case, but Don didn’t know that. Don just applauded Kodya for his finding of evidence. 

Kodya spent most of his time at the department taking advantage of the programs to solve the mystery of Gyrus’ past, but to no avail. He still needed to find some sort of answer. 

Kodya sighed, starring down at the sleeping man beside him.

Kodya hoped one day he wouldn’t have to hide his relationship with Gyrus. When that day comes maybe they could even have a romantic relationship.

Kodya shifted slightly under the sheets. He reached over and gently pulled Gyrus to his chest as he lay back down. Gyrus’ head lay over his chest, and Kodya wondered if he could feel his rapid, excited heartbeat. 

Kodya eagerly caressed the smaller man’s hair and shoulders, trying to make him comfortable again. 

When the green-haired man fully nodded off, Kodya smiled to himself and clutched Gyrus closer to his body.

This was the first time they had even remotely cuddled.

Kodya listened to the soothing sounds of Gyrus’ breathing, drifting back to sleep.

Kodya awoke to Gyrus’ body tensing up in his arms.

Sunlight flooded in through the window and shined against Gyrus’ radiant skin. A stray beam shining right into his eyes.

Shit.

Kodya was about to fix it when Gyrus opened his eyes.

He yawned as he rubbed his eyes, and ran a hand through his green-hair. As he sat up he ran one hand down Kodya’s arm, he smiled when he saw Kodya’s arms around his waist.

“Good morning,” he whispered groggily. 

Even his bedhead was adorable.

“Morning,” Kodya replied.

Please don’t say he has to go.

“What time is it?” Gyrus asked as he surveyed his surroundings. Taking note of the harsh sunlight coming from outside.

“It’s almost eight. But um-”

Gyrus’ intimate lavender stare had thrown Kodya off. He was prepared to sound suave but now that was out the window.

Kodya swallowed. “Would you allow me to make you breakfast this time?”

Gyrus stared at Kodya, a surprised look on his face. 

Kodya was beginning to get nervous when Gyrus began to blink frantically, seeming to blink himself out of a daze. 

Gyrus settled his eyes back on Kodya. His beautiful lavender eyes.

Gyrus smiled. “Sure, I could eat.”

  
  



	12. A Long-Awaited Breakfast

“I’m going to go make breakfast,” Kodya said, climbing out of bed. 

Gyrus sat up, sheets slipping down his frame and gathering in folds at his waist. 

“Okay,” Gyrus contemplated before speaking again. “Hey is it okay if I take a shower? There’s no warm water where I stay.”

Kodya pulled on some grey sweatpants. “Oh yeah, of course. Breakfast should be ready by the time you're done.” 

“Great thanks,” Gyrus flashed Kodya a grateful smile as he passed.

Kodya heard the water start as he slipped out of the bedroom to go prepare breakfast.

Kodya stared at Gyrus as he toweled off his hair. He was wearing his boxer briefs and a plain white shirt. _Kodya’s_ plain white shirt. The fabric hanging below his waist as a result of the shirt being a little too big. 

“I hope it’s okay that I wore your shirt,” Gyrus said, making eye contact with the brunette. “I couldn’t find where you threw mine.” 

“O-oh no it’s fine,” Kodya said, going back to his food. “Did you sleep well?”

Gyrus nodded. “Yeah, your bed is really comfortable.” 

Kodya smiled slightly. 

“Last night was great.” Gyrus said.

Kodya watched a small smile spread across the greenette’s face. 

“Y-yeah it was.”

There was a moment of silence between them. But surprisingly, it wasn’t awkward, Kodya enjoyed the silence. It felt intimate and welcoming, like the silence they shared when they slept last night. 

“So Karevic, how’s life treating you?” Gyrus asked innocently.

“Eh, I guess it’s okay. The best part of it is probably having sex with you if I’m being honest.” 

“Wow am I that good?” Gyrus smiled smugly, raising an eyebrow. 

Kodya let out a small huff of laughter. “I’m not saying it’s fantastic, I’m just saying the sex is the least crappy part of my life.” 

Gyrus leaned back in his chair and tipped his head up.

“Oh, right in the heart,” he joked, pretending to stab himself with the end of his fork. 

Kodya smiled. 

Gyrus never failed to make him laugh. 

“What about you kid?” Kodya asked. 

“Me?” Gyrus seemed surprised. It almost seemed like nobody had ever asked Gyrus how he was doing. 

Kodya chuckled. “Who else?”

Gyrus looked down. 

Kodya was surprised to see a slight blush on his face.

“My life’s probably crappier than your Karevic. At least you still got your family, am I right?” Gyrus chuckled awkwardly. 

Kodya coughed into his hand. “If my family knew I was doing this-“ he motioned between them. “they’d definitely disown me or something.” 

Gyrus sighed. “Shit, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine,” Kodya said. 

He really didn’t want to start crying in front of Gyrus over how bad his family was. 

“You deserve better.” 

Kodya awkwardly twisted his fork in between his fingers.

He really wasn’t prepared for a conversation like this. 

“No kid, it's fine. Okay I’m fine.”

Gyrus put his fork down on the table. 

“No Kodya, I’m serious. You deserve better. You deserve to have a happy life. With a good job, kids, and a little husband to fuck once a week because marriage usually kills your sex life.”

A small huff of laughter escaped Kodya’s lips. 

Of course Gyrus could manage to make it about sex. 

“Heh, thanks kid.”

Gyrus picked his fork up again, a smile tugging up the corners of his lips. “No problem Karevic.”

There was another moment of silence shared between them, before Kodya spoke again.

“So, how’s the food?” he asked, silently praying Nephthys was right about his cooking.

Gyrus hummed approvingly. “This is delicious. Like I haven’t had a homemade meal like this for a long time. My friends and I survive on Instant Noodles.”

Kodya was proud of himself, but he tried not to let it show. He attempted to seem confident in his cooking. “That doesn’t sound that great.”

“Oh believe me,” Gyrus motioned to his plate. “I wish I could eat like this everyday.”

“Then eat like that everyday.” 

Gyrus laughed. “I can’t cook.” 

“I’ll cook for you, everyday.”

Kodya didn’t know what came over him, but he was suddenly flooded with confidence.

“What?” Gyrus’ fork paused mid-air. 

They both knew that wasn’t possible, unless-

“Gyrus I want you to come live with me.”


	13. The Truth

“W-what?” Gyrus asked wide-eyed. 

“I want you to come live with me,” Kodya repeated.

Gyrus laughed awkwardly. He looked down to his plate. “Heh, that’s funny Karevic.” 

“I’m serious,” Kodya said firmly.

Gyrus looked back up to him. “Are you shitting me? I can’t.”

“Why not?” Kodya whined. 

“Dude Karevic,” Gyrus looked at him sternly. “What the fuck?”

Kodya gripped his fork tightly.

“Use your brain,” Gyrus pointed to his head with his fork. “Why the hell would sex friends move in together?”

“I-I was hoping we could be more then sex friends,” Kodya stuttered. 

Damn it, why did he have to say something?

“W-what do you mean?” Gyrus stammered. 

Kodya has never seen him like this. 

“Do you mean like,” Gyrus looked up at him. “Like boyfriends?”

Kodya hesitated before nodding shyly. He reached across the table and took Gyrus’ hand in his.

“Yeah, I mean boyfriends,” he laced their fingers together. “Will you be my boyfriend Gyrus?”

Gyrus stared at him, a look of terror in his eyes.

“N-no!” Gyrus shook his head and yanked his hand away. He stood up so quickly his chair toppled over with a crash. “T-that wasn’t the deal.” 

Gyrus stumbles backwards, tripping over his chair.

Kodya stood quickly. “Are you okay?”

Gyrus jumped up, stumbling over both his legs and his words. “I-I have to go.”

Kodya grabbed his wrist. “No! Please just stay, let’s talk about this.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” 

“Yes there is Gyrus!” Kodya said, his composure dissipating. “Just talk to me please.”

Gyrus’ head whipped around. “That wasn’t part of the deal.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Kodya asked, his eyes tearing up slightly. He wiped them quickly, refusing to cry in front of Gyrus.

“There weren’t supposed to be feelings, Kodya! It was just supposed to be sex, that’s it!” Gyrus let his emotions begin to seep out.

“Well I have feelings for you! What are you just going to leave me now?” Kodya asked. 

“Let go Kodya!” Gyrus said, smacking his hand. 

“Why can’t there be feelings?” Kodya asked, ignoring Gyrus’ command. “Why does it just have to be sex?” 

Gyrus scoffed. “Are you kidding me? You’re a cop Kodya! We can’t be together!” 

Gyrus eventually freed himself from Kodya’s grasp. 

“But Gyrus I,” Kodya began. “I lov-!”

Gyrus clamped his hand over Kodya’s mouth. Tears pricked at the corners of Gyrus’ eyes. 

“Don’t. Don’t say it.” 

“I love you,” Kodya said, his voice muffled from Gyrus’ hand. 

Gyrus couldn’t bring himself to look at Kodya. He dropped his hand, taking quick swift steps away from Kodya. 

“This was a mistake,” Gyrus took off towards the bedroom. 

“Wait Gyrus!” Kodya yelled after him. His vision blurred as he stumbled after the greenette. 

There was a loud crash as Kodya ran into the door after Gyrus had attempted to slam it behind him. A searing pain filled Kodya’s forehead, but the pain of rejection overpowered it.

“At least tell me the truth. Why do you have a death certificate?” Kodya blurted the words out before thinking. 

“H-how do you know about that?” Gyrus asked, fear imminent on his face. 

“After I found your name I was curious. So-.” 

“You looked me up?!” Gyrus sounded furious. 

“I couldn’t get you off my mind! I just wanted to know more about you,” Kodya reaches for Gyrus, only to be met with another rejection. “So why do you have it? You’re clearly not dead!” 

“There was no other option!” Gyrus yelled through clenched teeth. “It was me or them!” 

“Who?” 

“My family! There, is that what you wanted?!”

Kodya ran a hand through his hair. 

Why didn’t he just keep his mouth shut?

“Gyrus I’m sorry. Okay I’m sorry. But just please don’t go. Can we please just sit down and talk about this?”

“Like I said Karevic, there’s nothing to talk about,” Gyrus said, quickly pulling on his pants. He threw Kodya’s shirt to the floor.

“Gyrus I have feelings for you,” Kodya said, his voice wavering slightly. “You can’t blame me for that.”

Gyrus attempted to push past Kodya, but Kodya grabbed his wrist again.

“Please Kodya! Just let me go!” Gyrus’ voice failed masking his true emotions. “We can’t be together!”

“Gyrus please, I’m begging you. J-just give me a chance.”

“No!” 

Gyrus slipped away from Kodya and jumped from the window. A loud crash came from below, followed by hurried footsteps.

Kodya listened as the footsteps grew further and further away, until they were too far away to be heard. 

And that’s when Kodya broke down.


	14. It Hurts

Kodya was an absolute mess when he walked into work the next day. 

He had cried almost the entire night over Gyrus. His cheeks were shiny with tears and his lips tasted like salt. 

Kodya had wanted to call in sick, but he needed a distraction. 

That didn’t stop Kodya from crying on the drive over to work though. 

His eyes were puffy and he had bags under his eyes from not sleeping last night. 

“Oh my god Kody, what happened?!” Nephthys asked running up to him. 

Kodya could see Ragan and Don following behind her, their faces filled with concern. 

Kodya tried to hold it in, but being asked if he was okay just reminded Kodya of the fact that he most definitely was not. 

Kodya’s bottom lip quivered and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He let his head fall into Nephthys’ shoulder, his entire body drooping as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“We broke up last night.”

“You and your girlfriend? Oh my gosh Kody I’m sor-.”

“It wasn’t a girl.”

Kodya couldn’t hold it in anymore. He didn’t care what people thought of him now that they had seen him at his lowest. 

“W-what do you mean?” Nephthys pulled away slightly. “Kody were you dating a man?”

Kodya nodded. He sniffled and wiped his tears with his sleeve. 

“Yes, I-I was. And he was really important to me.”

Nephthys tried to hide her shock. 

Kodya didn’t blame her for needing time to process, even he had needed time to process his feelings for Gyrus.

“Oh I’m sorry Kody. But we accept you for who you are, you know that right?”

Kodya nodded. “I know Neph. It just hurts, I thought we had something.” 

Nephthys hugged Kodya again. “I know Kody. But that is a part of love.”

“It’s not fair. How could he leave me? I loved him.”

Nephthys hugged Kodya tighter.

“I loved him so much,” Kodya whispered into her hair.

Don had suggested Kodya go home and have some time alone, but Kodya insisted on saying. 

He really did need something to distract him, _anything_ to keep his mind off of Gyrus.

Kodya stared blankly at his computer screen. 

Kodya didn’t know what to do.

Even though Gyrus did break his heart, he still didn’t want to turn him in. After all, he still loved him, even if Gyrus didn’t love him back. 

Kodya sighed, he covered his face with his hands.

“Why couldn't you love me?” Kodya whispered into his hands. 

Kodya ran for the bathroom, he could feel the tears starting to surface once more.

“Hey Kodya,” Ragan said.

But Kodya didn’t want to talk to anyone. He pushed past her and into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him before breaking out into another wave of sobs. 

It wasn’t fair.

Why did it hurt so much?

With shaking hands Kodya pulled the shiny black phone from his pocket. The only thing Gyrus has ever given him. He pressed what he meant to be a small kiss against the screen, but seconds quickly grew to minutes and Kodya still held his lips against the screen. 

He pulled away only because he didn’t want to get snot on the phone.

He wiped the snot with his sleeve.

Movies were such bullshit. 

Nobody looked pretty when they cried.

Except maybe...him. 

Kodya opened the phone. His messages were still open, and Kodya could see the countless messages he had sent Gyrus last night. He was overwhelmed with emotions that he would be calling Gyrus disgusting names in one text, and saying how much he loved him in the next. 

Kodya couldn’t help but reread the messages.

_Gyrus please don’t do this._

Kodya blinked furiously, trying to blink back the tears.

_You’re a fucking coward! You don’t even have the balls to talk to me! You just ran away instead of having to talk about your feelings because deep down you know you don’t have any!_

Kodya especially hated himself for that one.

_I’m sorry I didn’t mean that. You know I would never say that about you. Gyrus please I love you. I love you so much._

Kodya’s throat was dry from all the moisture he had lost from the tears.

_I love you._

He choked. Kodya knew fully well what the next few messages were.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I lov-._

There was a loud pounding on the bathroom door. 

Kodya froze.

“Hey Kodya are you okay in there?”

To Kodya’s surprise, it was Ragan.

“Look, I called Nephthys. She was doing something but she’ll be here when she can. Until then she wanted me to try to keep you grounded, to make sure you don’t do anything rash.”

Kodya let his head fall against the door, he closed his eyes tightly.

He just wanted it all to go away.

“Look I’ve never been good at this.”

That was for sure.

“But, just open the door.”

Ragan pounded on the door when Kodya didn’t respond. 

“Come on man you’re scaring us. Nephthys said she’s never seen you like this, and well I didn’t know you all too well,” Ragan continued. “Just open the goddamn door!”

“No!” Kodya yelled, his voice cracking as he began to cry again. 

He was sure Ragan could hear his sobs. 

She probably thought he was pathetic.

“Ok screw this, I'm getting Nephthys.”

“No!” Kodya jumped up, but it was too late, he could hear Ragan already running towards the medical department where Nephthys worked. 

Shit. 

“Kody opened the door!” Nephthys yelled, tears streaming down her face. “Please, you’re scaring me!”

“Out of the way Nephthys,” Don said, grabbing her by the wrist. He pulled Nephthys into the circle of people who had gathered around the door. 

Ragan pounded on the door, offering Kodya one last chance. 

When Kodya didn’t take it Ragan followed the protocol. With one swift blow the door was knocked from its sockets. 

Everyone rushed the door, trying to see what was inside.

Don parted the crowd with a wave of his hand and they rushed inside.

But nobody was there. 

The only trace Kodya had left was the broken glass from the shattered window he must have escaped from.


	15. Finally

Kodya had been missing for 11 days. His face was all over the news, and his name was murmured everywhere he went. He kept his hood up and his head down as he walked down the street. 

He couldn’t help but feel guilty for not telling Nephthys where he was going. He couldn’t. 

He remembered running. He didn’t know where he was going, or how far he would go, or how long before the tears would stop. 

He remembered the toe of his shoe snagging on a raised part of the sidewalk. He remembered flying through the air and then falling with a thud. His palms and knees seared with pain, and his forehead throbbed. 

“Are you okay man?” a teen asked, offering a hand to Kodya.

Kodya swatted him away.    
“I’m sorry,” he yelled as he continued running down the street. 

Kodya ran all the way to his apartment. He took the stairs two at a time, his 6’0” stature was an advantage in this instance.

Kodya burst through the door, knocking over furniture as he quickly packed only the necessities into a black backpack he had laying around. 

He managed to fit his wallet, several pairs of clean underwear, socks, an extra shirt and jeans, and several rounds of ammunition for his gun.

Just in case.

He was just about to leave when the guilt was finally too much for Kodya. He quickly sat down and scribbled out a letter to Nephthys and everyone else at the department. 

_ Dear people who care, _

_ I’m sorry I did this. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you. And I’m sorry I can’t tell you where I’m going. I’m sorry, but I love him too much. I don’t think I could live with myself if I didn’t at least try to get him back.  _

Kodya poured his heart out in this letter, explaining all the different feelings he had experienced, of course leaving out the part of Gyrus’ true identity.

_ I’ve never felt like this with any girl or anyone in general. Every time he smiled, I smiled. Every time he laughed my heart lit up. I get these butterflies in my stomach when I”m around him, and my face always feels warm with a blush when he teases me.  _

Kodya quickly wrapped up the note. Completing it with the words:

_ I’m sorry, but I can’t promise my return. _

_ Thank you for the memories, _

_ Kodya. _

He left the note, along with his keys, on the table. He left the apartment building just as he heard the sirens approaching, pulling his hood over his head and disappearing around the corner.

Kodya snapped himself out of his memories. 

He couldn’t zone out here.

It was too dangerous.

Kodya was right in the middle of one of the most- if not  _ the _ most- dangerous neighborhoods in Los Angeles. Robberies and murders were a daily thing in this part of the city. 

Kodya hoped he didn’t seem too out of the ordinary. 

He wore a black hoodie, Converse, and plain jeans. The outfit was his best attempt at casual. His closet was mostly collared shirts due to work, but those would be dead giveaways. 

Kodya continued walking, hands in pockets and eyes on the ground. 

He was about to zone out again when he felt a hand slip quickly in and out of his back pocket, snatching his wallet.

But Kodya was ready.

He quickly grasped the petty thief’s wrist, ripping the wallet from their hand and tugging them into an abandoned alleyway.

The criminal was strong and they struggled to escape from Kodya’s grasp, kicking and punching. Kodya, however, was desperate.

“Look at me,” Kodya said, watching the thief continue to struggle.

“Look at me!’ he yelled when the thief didn’t obey.

The thief whipped their head around, their hood slipping from there head, revealing a bright pink head of hair.

Kodya could cry at that moment.

The girl seemed surprised as Kodya began to tear up, a large smile on his face.

“Finally.”


	16. Little Dots

The girl looked absolutely terrified. She struggled to remove herself from Kodya’s grasp. 

Even though Kodya was taller than her, the girl was still rather strong.  
“Stop! I’m not going to-!”

The girl swiftly kneed Kodya right in the groin. 

A horrible pain shot through Kodya as he crumpled to the ground.

That son of a bitch.

Threw Kodya’s blurry vision he watched the pink-haired girl take off down the street. Kodya watched her until she rounded a corner and disappeared. 

“Yes,” he whispered to himself. 

Though the pain was absolutely horrible, Kodya thought it was all worth it.

When the pain finally subsided, Kodya sat up and propped himself up against the wall. He pulled out that perfect shiny black phone- the thing Kodya considered to be his most prized possession- and smiled. 

Kodya opened the phone and sighed a sigh of relief. 

“Thank god it worked.”

Kodya stared at his screen. He saw a map of the city with a little blue dot where Kodya was stationed, but most importantly, a little pink dot that moved quickly and swiftly in the opposite direction.

Kodya skipped down the street. He was so happy and excited about his success. He had discovered the pink-haired girl’s possible involvement with Gyrus when he had seen her snatch up multiple wallets on a crowded street. 

The memory of how Gyrus had snatched his wallet that one night flooded back to him. He knew it was a long shot but he just hoped and prayed she was one of the friends Gyrus had mentioned. 

The little pink dot had finally stopped moving. 


	17. Stupid

Kodya stood outside of a seemingly abandoned building. 

Windows on the first and second floor were shattered. Cracks in the concrete walls made the building look at though it would crumble any second. 

Maybe that’s why they chose this place. 

Kodya walked up the steps, the wood creaking and shifting dangerously under his weight. He paused when he reached the door, he pulled out the phone to check his reflection. When Kodya was satisfied with what he saw he placed the phone carefully back in his pocket. He picked the stray petals out of the bouquet he had purchased from that nice lady on the corner and knocked on the door.

Kodya could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he listened to the shuffling coming from behind the door. Kodya’s breath hitched when the door finally opened.

“Hey it took you long-,” the pink-haired girl froze when she saw him. “enough.”

They stood in silence, staring at each other until Kodya took a step towards the door. 

The girl jumped into action and attempted to slam the door, but Kodya expected it.

He slammed all his weight against the door, causing the door and the girl to fly back.

The girl let out a scream and took off deeper into the building. 

This wasn’t how Kodya had wanted to do this. 

Kodya heard a quick yell and felt a blunt pain in his back, and heard the splintering of wood as he stumbled forward.

“What do ye want?!”

Kodya turned quickly to see a woman with red hair and green eyes. Half a wood board in her hands, the other half lay in pieces across the floor. 

“I’m just here for Gyrus,” Kodya held his hands above his head. “My name is Kodya.” 

The woman’s posture loosened slightly. “Ye are the cop?”

Kodya could feel that warmth spread across his face.

“Y-yeah,” he stammered. “D-did he talk about me?”

The woman scoffed. “He told us about the breakfast. Do ye know how stupid ye sounded?”

Kodya looked down. 

“And how stupid ye are for coming here?” the woman continued. “You need to leave before-.”

“What’s going on?”

Kodya whipped his head around, his loose ponytail slapping against his right cheek. 

“Gyrus.” 

Kodya stared at the greenette, his face filled with surprise upon seeing Kodya. The greenette’s frame was even more noticeable in the tight black jumpsuit he wore.

Kodya already felt calmer upon seeing Gyrus. He noticed the pink-haired girl behind Gyrus, she looked scared. 

“Kodya what are you doing here?” Gyrus asked, trying to keep his composure.

“I came here for you,” Kodya held the flowers in Gyrus’ direction. “Just give me a chance, please.”

The pink-haired girl’s face softened, she looked between the two. Kodya could see a small smile on her face as she whispered in Gyrus’ ear. 

“Not now Syl,” Gyrus stepped away from her. “I don’t have time for your hopeless romantic crap. And I don’t have time for you Karevic.”

Gyrus turned on his heel and rushed deeper into the house. 

“W-wait!’ Kodya yelled after him. He desperately followed after Gyrus, the pink-haired girl eagerly stepping aside. 

Kodya burst through a door and into what appeared to be the kitchen. Instant Noodles littered the countertops.

Gyrus wasn’t lying.

“Please Gyrus, just sit down for a second so we can talk,” Kodya said.

“Why should I?” Gyrus asked, hands on his hips.

“Please. Okay, I’m begging you,” Kodya straightened his back, trying to appear taller and more composed. “Just please, let’s talk.” 

Gyrus sighed. 

“F-fine,” he sat down at the kitchen island. “Just be quick.”

Kodya quickly pulled up a stool beside Gyrus. He awkwardly offered Gyrus the flowers.

Gyrus hesitated but eventually, he took them. 

The acceptance gave Kodya a little boost of confidence. He took a deep breath to gather his thoughts and spoke, “Before I get into this I just want to say you look beautiful.”

Gyrus let out a shaky breath, his eyes falling to the flowers in his hands.

“I just want you to give me a chance Gyrus. Please, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I’ve never wanted someone so badly.” 

Gyrus gripped the flowers tighter, the stems cracking slightly. “How do I know? How do I know this wasn’t just some way for you to get me behind bars?”

“It’s not.”

“Yeah, but how do I know?” Gyrus asked as he turned to face Kodya. 

“Ask literally anyone I work with. They saw me break down in tears in the bathroom,” Kodya said quickly. “I was in pieces when you left me.”

Gyrus stood, the legs of the stool screeching slightly as it was pushed back. He walked around the kitchen island and grabbed a vase from below a cabinet. 

Kodya’s heart fluttered slightly as he watched Gyrus fill it with water and delicately placed the flowers inside. Kodya swallowed, his eyes followed the greenette as he moved confidently to the kitchen table and placed the vase and the flowers on it.

“Yeah, you’re all over the news,” Gyrus walked towards Kodya, stopping just out of reach. “So, what would you expect from our relationship?”

Kodya vaulted to his feet. 

Was Gyrus finally accepting his feelings? 

“ _ If _ we were to have one,” Gyrus added upon seeing Kodya’s reaction. 

Kodya cleared his throat. “It would be the same as before, only softer. More romantic. Like we wouldn’t have sex every night, and when we did it would be from love and we’d cuddle after. I know this can never be the same as a textbook relationship, but I’m willing to accept and respect the differences it will have.”

Gyrus hummed playfully. “I don’t know Karevic, the sex was pretty good.”

Kodya let out a small huff of laughter. “Yeah okay, maybe we can do that more than I said.”

Gyrus stood silently, rooted in place.

Kodya knew he was thinking of every scenario in his head. He always did love Gyrus’ intelligence. 

“Okay Karevic,” Gyrus looked up at him. “You got yourself a deal. We’ll give it a shot. I-I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss you.”

Gyrus outstretched a hand to Kodya, a handshake to seal the deal.

Kodya eagerly took his hand, only there wasn’t a handshake.

Gyrus gasped as Kodya quickly pulled him close, pressing him against his chest and wrapping an arm around the greenette’s waist, the other hand lacing their fingers together. 

“No handshake, this isn’t a business transaction,” Kodya laughed.

Kodya pressed his lips against Gyrus’. That familiar strawberry tang had Kodya completely hooked. Kodya liked this kiss better, it was softer and more intimate. It lacked the aggression and urgency that their previous kisses had. It felt like a  _ we’re more than sex friends _ kiss. 

The kiss only broke when the two smiled too much. 


	18. Their Happy Ending

2 years later...

Kodya woke up to sunlight peeking through the curtains, a warm body pressed against his chest, an awkward boner, and a dead arm. He should have known this would happen, Gyrus and Kodya had spooned many times and it always ended up like this. But Kodya didn’t care. He just cherished the fact that he could even hold Gyrus in his arms.   
Kodya pressed a gentle kiss against Gyrus’ nape. 

Gyrus let out a small chuckle. “I can feel you.” 

Kodya cleared his throat but didn’t say anything. 

“You wanna?”

Kodya loved morning sex, the feeling of not being able to keep their hands off each other till the evening. 

Even though it meant they didn’t get out of bed until sometime around noon. 

Gyrus bobbed up and down on Kodya’s length. His legs began to burn but it was worth it. He looked down to the man beneath him, his cobalt eyes filled with pure bliss. His long brown hair spread out across the pillow. His toned muscles glistened with sweat, and his chest bobbed up and down to the same speed as Gyrus as he panted. 

Gyrus stopped, and the words spilled out of his mouth effortlessly,

“I love you.”

Kodya stared up at Gyrus. 

“I love you too,” Kodya said with poorly contained delight. Even though he had heard it so many times it still gave him the same butterflies as the first time.

Kodya held the greenette against his chest, he smiled when Gyrus nuzzled his face into his shoulder. He ran his hand over the small of Gyrus’ back.

Kodya let his head flop against the pillow, sighing contently. 

The past two years seemed to fly by, he remembered the day they first became a couple vividly. 

He remembered rushing to the department in a flurry of emotions. He knew what he had to do.

The next few minutes went by in a blur. 

Heat, flames grabbing up at Kodya’s legs, tears welling in his eyes as he fled the building. 

The greenette case file was destroyed in the fire. 

He remembered running, and then getting caught. He was charged with destroying evidence and arson. He won 40 years, but he didn’t even stay in prison for 48 hours. 

Gyrus and the two other girls broke him out. He grew closer to the two, Tori the red-head and Sylvia the pink-haired one. He was now a part of their group, or whatever it was. 

Kodya would have never guessed his life would end up like this.

But in the end, he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
